


Let me Be your Hero Tonight

by WritingStag



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStag/pseuds/WritingStag
Summary: Kara Isn't sure this a fight she can win on her own. Luckily she doesn't have to.Or the one where even National city's hero needs a hero Sometimes.





	Let me Be your Hero Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So I was super inspired by plastic-pipes comic. As soon as I saw it I just knew I had to fic it. so here it is, a whole week late because final papers kicked my ass. Anyways, Enjoy! (and thank you to Plastic-Pipes for permission to post!) Comic: https://plastic-pipes.tumblr.com/post/167694268203/supercorp-fluff-that-i-used-to-drag-myself-out-of

He has kryptonite. How does he have Kryptonite? He hits you again and you go flying, only stopped by a concrete pillar that instead of crumbling under you as it usually would, you hit with a we smack and drop to the ground. It hurts. Your ribs ache and breathing hurts you lungs and pretty much everything else.  It takes a monumental effort for you to struggle to your feet.  You do manage to stand however, one hand against the pillar to keep you steady, the other shakily wiping sweat out of your eyes.  A thin trail of blood seeps from your mouth. You don’t know when you’d bitten your lip that hard. Roughly you wipe it away with your fingertips, watching them stain crimson with your own blood. So rarely do you see your own blood your almost ashamed of how sick it makes you feel.

The man laughs and slams his right fist into his open palm, causing a wave of green to radiate from his hands and wash over you, making you drop back down to your knees, eyes watering and wounds stinging. You gasp out in pain and he laughs again. He readies himself for another shoulder charge and you struggle to think of a way to get out of his way fast enough.

Before either of you can move what looks like Alex in her kryptonite suit ( a leftover from Non and myriad) slams into him, punching him solidly in the face. The breathe leaves him in a wheeze and he staggers. He retaliates by kicking out, trying to catch her in the stomach. She easily grabs his ankle and braces herself before shoving it back at him, making him stumble back even further. Your vision clears slightly and you notice this suit is slimmer and darker, made of a shiny black metal. They kick out again and the man falls, breathing hard. You suddenly realize Alex can’t be in that suit, their too tall and their movements aren’t as fluid.

They turn and with astonishing speed dash towards you. You rub your eyes once more almost convinced you’re hallucinating. Shock makes you stumble but she reaches out and grabs your shoulder, steadying you. She helps you sit down. “It’s okay, you’re okay, I’ve got you.”

“Lena?” You ask, still not quite comprehending what you’re seeing. You swipe the grime and dust from your eyes and her image sharpens. She’s in a suit, similar to Alex’s but cleaner and sleeker.  Where there would have been kryptonite is white glowing ‘veins’ and a core on her chest. You feel stronger and better, like the suit is powering you.

“Just relax. I made this for you.” She says it so softly, so tenderly it makes you want to curl up and make a home for yourself in her words. It makes you want to get up again and you try to stand, to protect her. Gently though she pushes you back down. “It should counteract the effects of the kryptonite.”

True to her word the sickly green glow continues to withdraw from your veins and breathing becomes much easier. “It’s working!” Lena says, almost surprised but certainly excited. “Take a moment to catch your breath.” Lena looks over her shoulder at the man getting back o his feet, looking significantly more angry. A face plate slides down over her face, covering a smile as it descends. “I’ll hold him off.” She says, getting to her feet and readying to attack. You grab her arm and look at her pleadingly.

“Lena.” She tilts her head in what you assume is meant to be a comforting gesture. “Lena…” her hand slips from yours, leaving your fingers grasping at nothing before curling into your palm helplessly. “Please be safe. I love you.” You whisper, watching as she charges forward, leaning her shoulder in and knocking him clean off his feet. You don’t see the stunned expression nor do you hear her whisper to herself.

“You love me?”

~

She finishes off the fight quickly and efficiently, strong kicks keeping the kryptonite fueled man on a constant defense and allowing Lena to batter him and wear him down until she reaches in and knocks him out with a clean punch delivered straight to his face.  The entire fight he tries to goad you into joining the fray. You don’t partially because you feel too weak but mostly because you are too entranced by Lena. He jeers that he has brought down the mighty supergirl who now needs someone else to come in and save you. He calls you a nasty name and it’s there where Lena finds her opening and finishes him off, hitting him harder than before.

The fight lasts barely two minutes after Lena joins in and ends with him bleeding from the nose and pressed into the pavement, arms pinioned behind his back and cursing. Alex and a few other agents and police officers get him properly cuffed and into a police van. You watch them haul him off as Lena comes back over. Your able to stand now and do so as she gets close. Her face plate retracts and you see a small smattering of blood in her hairline. She is smiling brightly however, brighter than she ever has and it coaxes a small smile onto your lips. “Your sister seems less than enthusiastic to see me so I’ll be going. I’m sure I’ll see you soon Supergirl.” She says it around a grin before her faceplat lowers once more, locking into place with a soft click and hiss. She jumps, catching the brick of a nearby building and scales it easily and effortlessly, leaping away as you watch in awe.

Alex runs up to you and helps you into a DEO van, ready to take you back to the med lab where you can lay in the sunbed for a few hours.  You sit heavily and she holds your arm, checking your pulse with her free hand.

“Who was that?” she asks, glancing at you in concern.

A friend.” You reply with a smile.

~

 That night, once you’ve spent  a good few hours under the sunlamps and after you’ve reassured Alex over a dozen times you’ll be fine to fly home she lets you leave and you fly out over the city. As you expected, L-Corp’s lights are still on and Lena is out on her balcony with a glass of wine that she finishes and sets down as soon as your feet touch the ground. “Supergirl! What a surprise!” she says teasingly, eyes alight with happiness and mirth. You hate that what you came here to say will likely bring her down.

“Stop smiling, I’m still not happy you just endangered your life like that.” As predicted the smile slides of her face.

“He was human Kara. He wasn’t an alien or even anyone particularly dangerous to anyone _but_ you.” She replies, turning to face you, shoulders squared as her eyes lock on to yours.

You sigh. She is right after all. You tell her as much and she smiles again.

“besides,” she says, tilting her head slightly. “That suit is sturdier than you think.”

You laugh and smile. “I think it’s exactly s sturdy as I think I is. I give you more credit than you seem to think I do.” She nods slowly and pensively at that and a comfortable silence falls over the both of you. You both stand in the quiet, watching the city below you.

“so, you love me?” Lena asks turning to you with a small smile. Her voice has a waver to it however, a waver that you only pick up on from months of knowing Lena and learning her quirks and mannerisms. She’s nervous and scared, scared of what you’re not sure of. You both end up turning to lean your backs against the rail. You suppose Lena thinks this conversation will be easier if she doesn’t have to face you. You clasp your hands together in front of you.

“Yes.” You reply simply.

“Romantically?” She asks, tat tremble still in her voice. And ‘ah.” You think. ‘There it is.’

“yes.” You reply again. Calmly despite feeling your heartbeat pick up at admitting it. “And I know I can’t ask you to help or make your choices for you but please be careful? I know you want to show the world that you aren’t your brother, that you are more than your last name but you can’t do that if you’re dead.” She nods and reaches for your right hand. You let her take it, carefully curling your fingers around her hand. “I don’t know if I can handle losing you Lena.” You admit softly.

She turns to you and cups the side of your face and you hold her hand there. She kisses your cheek and you hear her breath catch and tremble. You turn to her, fully and her other hand comes up to cradle your face, thumbs stroking along your cheek bones. Your eyes flutter shut and you press your forehead to hers. You take a deep breath and a profound sense of home and peacefulness settles over you. You place your hands on her hips and pull her closer, gently until you’re pressed together and you can feel her breaths, slow and measured.

“Kara.” She whisper, so softly you fear you wouldn’t have heard her if not for your super hearing. You open your eyes and find hers closed. “can I?...” she asks with a warble clear in her voice, along with her tensing just slightly, you know it comes from a deep fear of rejection.

(You never tell her, maybe you will someday, but the thing you admire the most about Lena is that no matter how absolutely terrified she is of rejection, even if she thinks she knows she doesn’t deserve love at all, she keeps asking for it.)

Her eyes open, fear and vulnerability clear in her bright beautiful green eyes. You place your hands on her cheeks and you think you see her eyes start to water before you close your eyes and kiss her.

She melts into you and her arms lock around your middle. Her lips are so incredibly soft and warm, her dark hair like silk where your fingers are tangled in it. You break apart, briefly, gasping in a breathe each before coming back together. She kisses you more gently than anyone else ever has. She kisses you tenderly. You’d forgotten that this kind of tenderness could exist in your life. It makes you so weak in the knees.

When she pulls away, her eyes meet yours. “Kara Danvers, I love you.” The words, the lingering exhaustion and kryptonite, still stubbornly stuck in your veins all make you lean forward and almost collapse into her arms. Lena catches you with a soft ‘omph’ her knees bending to catch and support your weight. You feel warm and content in this moment, here with Lena.

“sorry, I think I’m still wiped out from the Kryptonite.” You tell her apologetically.

“Oh!” she says, putting a greater effort into keeping you up. “Let me take you home so you can get some rest.” You snuggle closer, face pressed into her neck.

“Yes please.” It comes out softer and sleepier than intended and it makes Lena giggle.

“Come inside and I’ll call a car for us. You don’t protest and let her half carry you as you halfheartedly float along into her office and settle on the couch while she calls her driver. The trip to your apartment is uneventful, aside from the slightly shocked look the driver gets when he sees you climb into the back of his car. You suppose it is a little weird to see Supergirl in her full regalia climbing into a modest town car. You get to your place and you think Lena is about to say goodnight before you blurt out the words you’ve wanted to say since the car door shut.

“Come upstairs?” you ask. Lena hesitates before telling her driver to go home. You tangle your fingers together in the elevator up and Lena’s hand is warm and soft in yours. You’re dangerously close to falling asleep on her shoulder.

Once inside your apartment you immediately go to the bedroom into some soft flannel pants and cotton t-shirt. You get the same for Lena and walk out of your room to find her staring at a photograph. When you get closer you notice that it’s the one of the two of you at game night. Heads bent together while Lena whispers conspiratorially in your ear as you stare intensely at the monopoly board.

“I didn’t know we’d looked so…..”

“Supervillain?” you supply with a teasing tone. Lena looks over and smiles. Distantly you think she must really love you to let you call her that, even in a teasing manner.

“supervillain.” She echos, hints of a smile still on her lips. You hold the clothes out and she takes them, brushing past you to go in to the bathroom.

You climb into bed and snuggle into the blankets with a sleepy contented sigh. Your already half asleep by the time Lena emerges from the bathroom and slides into bed behind you.

You jolt when she wraps and arm around your waist. “Let me hold you.” She murmurs, nosing into your shoulder. Distantly you think it should be harder than this, coming together, almost like you’ve been married for years. Your glad it’s not.

You fall asleep quickly after that, warm and happy in the arms of the woman you love.


End file.
